1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle storage tray assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle storage tray assembly that includes a plurality of members that are cut from planar stock materials such that each of the plurality of members has two opposing planar surfaces.
2. Background Information
Many current vehicles include a concave storage area that is configured to receive and store a spare tire and tire changing tools. The concave storage area and the spare tire are often covered and concealed by a tool storage tray. The tool storage tray is made using any of a variety of manufacturing techniques, such as injection molding of plastic or polymer materials and/or tool and die stamping of deformable materials. Such manufacturing techniques are costly in that the molds used in injection molding and the tool and die tools are expensive to manufacture and replace.